Tongue Technology
by Homojeon
Summary: "Kau dan tongue technology katanya. Pandai menjilat." Jeon Jungkook itu clean-freak.Tapi siapa dia untuk sanggup menolak ketika rapper nomor satu dalam grup mereka memintanya untuk menungging di atas sofa? /YoonKook SugaKookie Failed SMUT/ Judul dan isi sepertinya tidak berhubungan tapi ya udah ehe.


**Pair : Min Yoongi x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Homojeon**

 **Warning : Nggak terlalu crack!Eaq, gatau ini canon atau ngga, short fic, failed sex scene, typo (Karena ini ngetik pake hp sambil makan)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook itu _clean-freak._

Tapi siapa dia untuk sanggup menolak ketika _rapper_ nomor satu dalam grup mereka memintanya untuk menungging di atas sofa—tepat ketika ia baru saja menarik nafas setelah menempuh satu jam perjalanan dari _dorm_ hingga studio.

Sebut saja dia gila, tapi, ia menyukai bagaimana silatan _lidah_ yang bermain pada cincin rektumnya nyaris membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang.

Jungkook terengah. Wajahnya tenggelam pada bantalan sofa berbau khas kulit. Satu tangan mencekal pergelangan tangan lainnya yang kini lebih memilih bermain pada dada berisinya. Menyakup dalam satu kepalan sebelum meremasnya hati-hati. Ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk lebih memilih menjarah puting.

Menarik—memilin, sebelum akhirnya menekan lebih keras dan membuat sang empu merengek kesakitan.

"A-ah hyung!" Pekiknya, begitu kegiatan menyubit puting itu terulang lagi, "Sakit—h,"

"Diam sedikit, _baby."_

Jungkook menggeleng. Kali ini tubuhnya sukses dibuat mengejang ketika ia merasakan tancapan gigi yang menggigit pipi bokongnya keras,

"J-Jangan disana—akh!"

Yang di belakang mendecak. Menampar keras bokongnya sebelum meremasnya kuat. Menghasilkan pekikan lain sebelum akhirnya yang lebih muda mengeluarkan isakan tangis,

"Kau tau aku tidak suka diatur, _baby."_ Ujarnya dengan nada jengkel, "Ayo, berbalik. Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu ketika ku lecehkan dengan _lidah."_

.

.

.

Min Yoongi sebenarnya tidak suka posisi _melayani._

Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih suka _dilayani._ Di dominasi, dikungkung dari atas kemudian digempur tanpa ampun, dibuat menjerit, hingga ia melupkan sisi dominannya sendiri yang sudah lama ia timbun.

Tapi ini Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda manis asal Busan dengan lekuk tubuh menggiurkan yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan birahi.

Gairah seksnya akan selalu meningkat ketika ia melihat Jungkook yang bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya sembari bertingkah imut.

Dan Min Yoongi, sebagai pengamat grup yang akan selalu bertingkah _sok_ tidak peduli sembari melipat lengan pada dada dan berpura-pura tidur, tanpa sadar akan menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika bayangan Jeon Jungkook yang merengek submisif padanya muncul di alam bawah sadar.

"Aku suka tubuhmu," kekehnya seraya memeta tubuh Jungkook yang telanjang, "Begitu seksi. Binal. Membuatku bergairah."

Jeon Jungkook merubah posisi. Kali ini membuka kedua tungkainya lebar untuk membiarkan yang lebih tua mengukungnya lebih leluasa.

Jemari lentik otomatis terjulur, digunakan untuk membelai rahang tirus milik sang _hyung,_ sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua mengamit dan mengecup tiap bantalan jari.

"Kau cantik," senyumnya, "Sayang sudah jadi milik Taehyung."

"Kau sendiri, hyung." Jungkook memutar mata malas, kemudian balas menggenggam pergelangan Yoongi dan mengarahkannya kepada dada, "Sudah jadi milik Jiminni—akh!"

"Salah sendiri menggoda," Yoongi merengut. Tangannya dengan nakal balas meremas dada sang _adik_ keras. Membuat empunya meringis sakit hingga bulir air mata muncul pada kedua sudut mata, mengalir pada pipi cantiknya yang bersemu _peach,_ "Padahal—"

"Berisik hyung,"

"Aku tidak suka di sela, Jungkookie."

"Dan aku tidak suka menunggu," gerutu yang lebih muda. Bokong diangkat naik, kedua tangan yang terlepas bantu menarik kedua pinggir lubang yang berwarna merah, "Lihat? Dia kosong. Tak mau kau isi?"

"Kau belum basah."

"Aku sudah," Jungkook mengerang, dan balas mendesah lebih kencang ketika kali ini Yoongi menjamah dadanya, "Ah—sial hyung! _Lidahmu!"_

Terkutuk Yoongi dan _lidah_ nya yang lihai.

Karena setelah lubangnya yang aus, kini giliran dadanya yang disiksa.

Dijilat, sebelum dikulum dengan gesekan liar gigi pada putingnya yang membengkak. Jungkook berani sumpah ketika Yoongi menghisap dadanya penuh, ia nyaris mengira bahwa miliknya akan meledak di bawah sana.

Sial, tangan Yoongi lebih dulu lihai dengan menyelipkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubangnya.

"H-Hyung—!"

Mengeruk dalam, mengoyak dinding, menusuk sembari membuat gerakan menggunting. Jemari panjang yang terasa dingin itu mengirimkan gelenyar menggelitik yang bergetar dari dinding hingga melumpuhkan seluruh syarafnya.

Yoongi bergerak liar, gencar mencari titik nikmatnya yang dibalas Jungkook dengan melengkungkan punggung dan membusungkan dada begitu satu bundelan syaraf telak di _gunting_ tragis di dalam sana.

"Sakit?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dan disitu, Yoongi menyeringai,

"Bagus."

.

.

.

.

"A-Ah hyung—"

Jungkook menjambak surai kelam Yoongi lebih erat.

Kedua tungkainya terasa pegal akibat diharuskan mengangkang terlalu lebar. Sialan. Yoongi memang kurus, tapi _urat_ pada kedua lengan pucatnya itu tidak bisa dianggap sebuah candaan karena mampu membuat tungkainya yang _kuat_ serasa lumpuh.

Ia menjerit lagi, begitu gigi Yoongi ikut bermain pada pinggiran lubangnya. Mengais pinggiran lubang, mengiringin lidah yang menyeruak lebih dalam. Berusaha melumuri dinding Jungkook dengan ludah, sebelum menyesapnya habis. Sesekali lidahnya akan mengenai beberapa titik tempat syaraf nikmatnya berada. Dan tidak dihitung berapa kali sudah Yoongi _memakan_ pantatnya habis hingga pria itu terlampau hafal akan letak prostatnya;

Arah jam dua belas, agak sedikit ke kiri.

Sentuh sekali, dan kau akan mendapatkan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang terkulai bebas untuk dijamah.

Yoongi total menulikan pendengarannya. Membiarkan Jungkook menangis sesukanya. Melolong liar bak _anjing_ ingin _kawin._ Sebelum akhirnya nanti akan ia hajar habis.

Merasakan tidak ada perlawanan lagi, Yoongi kali ini membiarkan kedua tungkai Jungkook tersibak bebas. Dan lebih memilih melecehkan tubuhnya lagi dengan permainan jari.

 _Dimulai darimana?_

Diam-diam, Yoongi memiliki _fetish_ berlebih terhadap paha padat Jungkook. Ia suka bagaimana kedua otot paha itu terlihat kuat dan mengisi penuh tiap kali _coordi noona_ memasangkan sepasang celana _skinny jeans_ ketat pada kedua kaki jenjangnya, terbalut rapat dengan aksen kulit. Sial, seksi sekali.

Kemudian menjalar naik pada pinggangnya yang ramping. Memijitnya lembut hingga sekali lagi, Jungkook merintih dengan kedua mata yang mengatup sayu. Ia terkekeh, dan Jungkook hanya mampu merengek akibat vibrasi yang terhantar oleh lidah Yoongi seolah menggelitik dinding rektumnya yang berdenyut lapar.

Yoongi suka kedua _nipple_ Jungkook yang sensitif. Sial, pemuda manis yang tengah ia _lahap_ suka sekali menjadi jalang kecil tukang goda. Kerap kali ia akan menggunakan baju kaus berwarna putih yang begitu ketat, menempel pada tiap lekuk tubuh hingga gundukan kecil itu menonjol dari balik serat kausnya.

Ada rasa ingin baginya untuk memilin tonjolan sensitif itu dan membuat Jungkook mengejang.

Namun sial, sekali lagi, bukan Yoongi yang mendapat kesempatan untuk _menunggangi_ tubuh penuh dosa itu secara leluasa.

Jangan lupakan Kim Taehyung; kekasih sah Jungkook yang lebih dulu menjamah raga sang adik. Merenggut kesuciannya, menggempurnya total tiap malam panjang mereka, membuat Jungkook menjerit penuh nikmat dan _sakit_ tiap harinya.

Suara decakan basah menyudahi sesi Yoongi meraup bokong Jungkook. Dan pemandangan sang _maknae_ yang terengah dengan noda mani membasahi torso atasnya menjadi penyambut wajahnya yang kini menyembul dari balik bongkah montok Jungkook.

Seksi sekali. Jungkook telak orgasme ketika Yoongi tidak sengaja menghisap rakus dinding rektumnya yang menyempit. Suara jeritannya diredam oleh dinding studio pribadi Yoongi yang tertutup. Kali ini, bau _cum_ yang mendominasi.

Tidak masalah, Yoongi suka kok.

"H-Hyung," Jungkook tersengal. Dadanya membusung, nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya merah sekali, dan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Suaranya serak—mungkin karena menjerit keras sekali—, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ya?"

Jungkook mengerut alis, begitu melihat sang _hyung_ segera menurunkan resleting celana, dan memposisikan diri tepat di depan lubang Jungkook yang kali ini terlihat basah. Merah, dan menganga. Dua fakta yang Yoongi sukai dari tubuh Jungkook.

" _A quickie,"_ gumamnya.

Nafasnya otomatis tercekat begitu yang lebih tua mendorong privasinya masuk. Dan total mendesah dengan pita suara yang serak ketika dalam satu hentak, sukses mengenai prostatnya.

Yoongi bukan orang yang sabaran, ia tahu.

Karenanya, alih-alih memberinya waktu untuk menyesuaikan, pria di atasnya lebih memilih menggempur total tubuhnya tanpa memberinya waktu untuk mengambil nafas.

Tubuhnya terhentak, punggungnya bergesekan sakit dengan alas sofa yang terbuat dari bahan kulit. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua lengan pada leher yang lebih tua sebagai pegangan.

Ia terisi penuh. Dan rasanya nyaris ingin muntah. Yoongi menghajarnya telak. Menghujam terlalu dalam hingga kepalan tangannya memucat. Penisnya yang semula terkulai lemah, kini kembali tegak. Memerah pada ujung dengan _precum_ yang menetes membasahi pusar.

 _Lidah_ Yoongi kembali bekerja.

Kali ini berfungsi sebagai peredam jeritan Jungkook ketika pemuda manisnya menjerit untuk melepaskan hasratnya yang meledak membasahi torsonya lagi.

Sebagian membasahi bagian depan kaus bergambar lambing _Nirvana_ yang dikenakan Yoongi. Favoritnya, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Ia total melepas hasrat birahinya di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Mengisi sang _adik_ penuh hingga sebagian termuntahkan akibat _refluks._

Pemandangan cantik yang menggugah; wajah Jungkook yang layu akibat seks hebat disertai noda mani yang membuat wajahnya belepotan.

"Kau cantik, _baby."_ Ucapnya seraya mengecup dahi yang lebih muda sayang, "Terimakasih untuk datang. Kau selalu tau apa yang kuminta."

Jungkook merengut, kemudian menepuk dada milik Yoongi pelan, "Lain kali kau tanya dulu apakah aku sibuk atau tidak, hyung. Kau tau, menghindari tatapan curiga Tae-hyung ketika aku berhenti melayaninya membuatku takut."

"Ck, cuma _blowjob_ 'kan _?_ Kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi nanti."

"Aish, terserah." Jungkook memutar matanya malas, "Kau dan _tongue technology_ katanya. Pandai menjilat."

"Hei, aku tidak dipanggil AgustD kalau bukan karena itu, _baby."_ Kekehnya, "Tidak hanya menjilat _lawan_ , kau pun bisa _kujilat."_

.

.

.

Jadi ini Yoonkook :')

Maaf kalau tidak hot, ini cuma pemanasan kok heuheu

Dah lama ga bikin nc. Jadi ya gitu ehe

Reviews?


End file.
